covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Swiss intelligence agencies
The Swiss intelligence community is a group of agencies with responsibilities to protect the interests and infrastructure of Switzerland New service As of 1 January 2010, there is a new security policy instrument in Switzerland, the Federal Intelligence Service (FIS) (German: Nachrichtendienst des Bundes NDB, French: Service de renseignement de la Confédération SRC). The new service was created by merging the Service for Analysis and Prevention (DAP) with the Strategic Intelligence Service (SND). Through the use of synergies and consistent adjustment to the needs of the service recipients a powerful intelligence service was created which is adapted to meet modern requirements and which forms the future contact for all levels of the Confederation and the cantons. Partners and service recipients The partners and service recipients of the FIS are the political and military leaders, the federal administration, in particular the departments: * Federal Department of Defence, Civil Protection and Sport (DDPS) * Federal Department of Justice and Police (FDJP) * Federal Department of Foreign Affairs (FDFA) * Federal Department of Economic Affairs (FDEA). * Important partners are also the cantons, including 84 national security agents engaged by the Confederation. Abroad the FIS maintains contacts to more than 100 intelligence, police and security services throughout the world. These bilateral and multilateral contacts have all been authorised by the Federal Council. Organization The legal foundations for the activities of the FIS and thus for its missions are according to the Federal Act on Responsibilities in the Area of the Civilian Intelligence Service (CISA) * the FIS procures security policy relevant information about other countries and evaluates these * the FIS fulfils intelligence tasks relating to inner security according to the STA * the FIS ensures a comprehensive assessment of the threat situation. And according to the Federal Act on Measures to Safeguard Internal Security (STA) * the FIS recognises and combats dangers relating to terrorism, illegal intelligence, violent extremism and proliferation and * identifies attacks against critical information infrastructure. The thematic and geographic areas of interest' are: * In Switzerland these are terrorism and violent extremism, proliferation, attacks against critical infrastructure and illegal intelligence activities. * Abroad, the FIS’s thematic areas continue to be proliferation, terrorism, armed forces development, operational areas of our armed forces abroad as well as weapon technology and arms trade. * The geographic areas of interest continue to be Europe, Russia and the CIS states, the Near East and north Africa, the Middle East, Asia, the USA and hot spots in Africa. Publications Annual Report The Swiss government produces an annual report: *"Switzerlands Security" Military Intelligence Service The Military Intelligence Service ( ) is the military intelligence branch of the Armed Forces. Postal Service and Telecommunications Surveillance The Postal Service and Telecommunications Surveillance ( ) is a service within the Federal Department of Justice and Police (since 1 January 2008) charged with coordinating wiretapping requests of the criminal investigation authorities. See also * Onyx (interception system) * Secret files scandal External links *Federal Intelligence Service FIS (official website) *Strategic Intelligence Service - Official publication * *Post and Telecommunications Surveillance Service (PTSS) Homepage }} Category:Swiss intelligence agencies Intelligence agencies Intelligence agencies Intelligence agencies de:Schweizer Nachrichtendienste fr:Services de renseignements suisses it:Servizio delle attività informative della Confederazione he:קהילת המודיעין השווייצרית ru:Спецслужбы Швейцарии sv:Nachrichtendienst des Bundes